imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Mikah's Choice of the Idol
The Rules There will be more than 10,000 people auditioning for ''Mikah's Choice of the Idol''. The people will dance good in order if they have over 65% made by the 3-4 judges. If they get higher than 65% more just 65%, they will move to Mikahtopia to try to go the top 32. If they get lower than 65%, they will not pass auditions & are eliminated automatically in auditions. Once they complete 6 days in different places, they go to Mikahtopia to the people that pass the auditions. There are 4 rounds to compelete in order to go to the final 32. Round 1 is the people that pass auditions must dance in a row of 6 or lower. One by one, each person dances for at least 1 minute or lower. Who ever gets the front row or back row, the judges will tell if front row is moving on, or the back row moving on. At least, somebody from every row of 6 is eliminated. Round 2 is the remaining contestants being in a group of 7 or lower & make a dance together. After 1 day & at the end of 10:00am, they will make 2 teams face off against each other, the group with the most percentage will move on, the other group will be automatically eliminated from the competition. Round 3 is consist of the other remaining contestants to have number 1 & 2, once they get a number, all the number 1 will go to the 2 assigned judges. While the number 2 will go to the 2 assigned judges. They will compete to get the top 40 percentage. If they are the top 40 of round 3, they will continue, the remaining people will be eliminated from the competition. Round 4 is the remaining top 80 will be seperated into 4 rooms, there will be 20 people at each room, the rooms are judged by percentage that the room with the lowest percentage will be automatically eliminated. The second-lowest room will be later be eliminated. Leaving with 40 people, but at twist will occur with the second-lowest room, only 10 people (5 boys & 5 girls) will be returning to make it the top 50. So 18 contestants will be eliminated from the competition. So the remaining 32 will be the top 32 in the Mikahtopia National State Stadium performing dance moves for at least 4-5 minutes. The order of percentage: Top 32-Top 24: The lowest 8 of the lowest 4 boys & lowest 4 girls will be eliminated. Top 24-Top 20: The lowest 4 of the lowest 2 boys & lowest 2 girls will be eliminated. Top 20-Top 16: The lowest 4 of the lowest 2 boys & lowest 2 girls will be eliminated. Top 16-Top 9 (Top 12): The lowest 8 percentage of the nation will be eliminated. Wild Card: The 24 eliminated contestants will be returning to dance to get to the final 12. After the dances, 3 people out of 8 will move on to the final 12, the remaining contestants will be automatically eliminated. Top 12-Final 2: Each day, the top 12 will decrease by 1 person getting to the bottom 3, bottom 2, & getting eliminated. Seasons